Chère petite pourriture de Malfoy
by Blue Pyro kiseru au bec
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demander ce qui se passait entre les murs de Poudlard ? Entre Gryffons et Serpents ? Entre Voldy et ses mangemorts ? Qui a volé les bonbons de Dumby ? Alors en exclusivité, voici quelques lettres entre tout ce beau monde ! Attention, Humor, léger Drarry, peut-être lemon en bonus, Voldy tourné un peu en ridicule. Take cookies and enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Chère petite pourriture de Malfoy

**Auteur:** Blue Pyro kiseru au bec

**Genre :** Humor, Romance, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Drarry (Ouiiii, c'est pas original. Mais j'm'en fous ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de HP appartienne à J. K. Rowling

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Vous vous êtes déjà demander ce qui se passait quotidiennement dans le monde d'HP ? Ce que trafiquait Voldy & Co' ? Ce que fout Dumbledore de ses journées ? Pourquoi, depuis le temps, McGo' ne pique pas une crise de nerfs ?

Pour vous, chers lecteurs lectrices, voici les premières de ces quelques lettres entre Severus et Albus, Harry et Drago, les jumeaux, McGo' et Rogue, et plein d'autres !

Merci et enjoy !

Blue Pyro kiseru au bec.

* * *

.

Chère petite pourriture de Malfoy à la con,  
sache tout d'abord que cette lettre n'est que le résultat d'une discussion avec le directeur et que je ne souhaite en rien cela.  
Pour moi, tu ne mériterais qu'une paire de baffes avec deux ou trois sortilèges bien placés. Tu n'es qu'un affreux petit prétentieux pète-cul arrogant qui se croit intelligent mais qui est plus que minable.  
Mais je veux récupérer les points perdus de Gryffondor.  
Alors :  
Je m'excuse platement pour t'avoir humilier devant toute la Grande Salle en t'insultant de la sorte et en te renversant le plat de porridge sur la tête, puis t'avoir décocher "le plus grand crochet droit de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard" (dixit Zabini).

Haineusement,  
Harry Potter.

.

_Cher Potter, sale petit griffy emmerdeur et enfoiré,_

_Très touchante cette petite lettre d'excuse, j'en aurais presque pleurer devant tant de délicatesse. Ton sens de la poésie m'étonnera toujours._  
_Ne te répands pas en excuses. De ta part, c'est vomitif._  
_J'espère sincèrement que tu t'étoufferas avec ton petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, en cas d'échecs, je serais là pour prendre le relais._  
_Pour mon nez et ma pommette, tu me le payera, sois en sur._

_Néménisement,_  
_Drago Malfoy_

.

Malfoy, connard !

Tu vas me le payer ! Foi de Gryffondor ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire bouffer des tripes de crabes de feu ou de la peau de grenouille grisée à la place ! Je te jure que tu vas le regretter jusqu'au fond de ta tombe.

Harry Potter.

_._

_Mon cher Potter,_

_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé hier matin._  
_Bien que la vue de ton corps complètement dénudé avec juste ces lanières de bondages et ce baillon, sans parler du "Punissez-moi" le long de la cuisse, alors que tu étais complètement avachi, presque soumis, fut particulièrement jouissif de mon point de vue._  
_Je crois que Crivey a pris quelques photos soit en disant passant. Très bon angle._

_Serpentardeusement,_  
_Draco Malfoy._

.

Malfoy,  
Ne te défile pas, je sais que c'est toi !  
Qui à part toi pourrait avoir une idée aussi tordue et malsaine ?

Harry Potter.

_.  
_

_Mon cher Potter,_

_Il y a trop de noms à te donner, et certains te choqueraient. Savais-tu que Parvati Patil aime particulièrement les endroits très fréquentés ? J'éviterais l'allé E sur la divination à la bibliothèque si tu veux mon avis._

_Drago Malfoy._

.

**_Mon cher Severus,_**

_**Vous n'auriez pas vus des bonbons au citron, ces derniers temps ? Impossible de mettre la main dessus.**_

_**Amicalement,**_  
_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

.

Cher Malfoy,

Finalement, oublie la question de ma dernière lettre, je ne veux pas savoir.  
Autre chose : Comment diable sais-tu ça à propos de Parvati ?

Harry Potter

_._

_Cher Potter,_

_Quel prude tu fais, c'est risible._  
_Sache, qu'en tant qu'étudiant assidu (je suppose que ce n'est pas ton cas, tu ne peux donc pas comprendre), je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Ce jour-là, j'avais un devoir de divination à faire. Je suis donc allé chercher un livre. Et je suis tombé sur cette scène tout à fait ... inconvenante._

_Drago Malfoy._

.

**Cher Albus,**

**J'ai autre chose à faire que de chercher des bonbons ! Et vous aussi d'ailleurs.**

**Respectueusement,**  
**Severus Rogue.**

.

Malfoy,

J'ai ouvert ta dernière lettre dans ma salle commune. C'était bondé. Il y avait tout le monde, y compris Parvati.  
A l'avenir, abstiens toi de glisser certains de tes souvenirs auditifs dans tes lettres. C'est particulièrement gênant.

Harry Potter

_._

_Potter,  
Tu es vraiment innocent ! Je te vois rougir d'ici. C'est follement amusant !_

_Rieusement,_  
_Drago Malfoy._

.

Malfoy,  
Tu es un pervers. Et arrête tes sous entendus en cours ! Hermione me pose des questions, c'est horrible.

Harry Potter

.

Potter,  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Drago. Mais depuis certains temps, il rit de plus en plus en lisant son courrier.  
Ça en devient inquiétant. Hier soir, il a piqué une crise de fou rire hystérique qui a duré 15 minutes.  
S'il te plait, arrête ça, pour sa santé mentale.

Blaise Zabini

.

Malfoy,  
Tu savais que Zabini était un papa-poule ?

Harry Potter.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ... Non, je ne vous pousse pas à mettre une review. Non non je vous assure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Chère petite pourriture de Malfoy

**Auteur:** Blue Pyro kiseru au bec

**Genre :** Humor, Romance, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Drarry (Ouiiii, c'est pas original. Mais j'm'en fous ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de HP appartienne à J. K. Rowling

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Je vois que j'ai déjà quelques rewiews, ça fait plaisir ^^ ! Merci beaucoup à vous.

Je m'excuse au près de jjul pour les fautes, je ne les avais pas remarqué en me relisant, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas sur ce chapitre ^^. J'ai vu que la dernière lettre de Harry à Drago avait beaucoup plu, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé ^^.

Je m'excuse aussi du temps d'attente : j'étais dans une période d'examens (ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs) et je bûchais à fond sur mes cours. Gomenasai ^^' !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup de votre soutien, ça fait chaud au cœur. Enjoy !

Blue Pyro kiseru au bec.

* * *

.

Malfoy.  
Faut qu'on parle sérieusement.  
Je sais qu'on est ennemis et qu'on adore se pourrir la vie. Je sais que tu adores me voir ridiculisé par Rogue et que j'aime tout autant te voir transformé en fouine. C'est un fait.  
Mais, aujourd'hui je vais rompre cette règle tacite entre Némésis, qui nous oblige à ne pas nous aider l'un l'autre.  
Tu peux me dire sur quoi se portait la punition que nous a donné McGonagall quand elle nous a choppé entrain de nous battre ?

Harry Potter

.

_Cher Potter,_

_Je crains de ne pas beaucoup te renseigner en te disant qu'il y a eu un match amical de Quidditch cet après-midi, vu que tu y étais. Comme moi, sauf que j'étais dans les gradins et pas sur le terrain à éviter les cognards (1) que balançait ce joueur de Serdaigle. Ni à faire des figures à moitié-ratées._  
_Bon sang de dragon en pantoufles de veracrasses, c'était quoi ça ?!_  
_Un mélange d'étoile de mer et d'un revers de cognard (2)? T'es au courant que tu l'attrapeur et pas le batteur ? Tu dois t'être cassé la moitié des os du bras !_  
_Pas que je m'inquiètes pour toi. Je te faire juste part de mon effarement face à l'incroyable et réelle stupidité dont tu fais preuve. Sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas simplement l'esquiver au lieu de te servir de ton bras comme batte, suspendu à 15 mètres du sol ?_

_Dubitativement,_  
_Drago Malfoy_

.

**_Cher Alastor, mon vieil ami,_**

**_Vous qui pouvez presque tout voir ... Voulez-vous bien m'aider à chercher mes bonbons ?_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

.

Lucius,

Crabe a mal compté le nombre de prisonniers. Il en reste 2, j'ai tué tout le reste mais je n'ai plus d'idées. Qu'est ce que j'en fais ?

Lord Voldemort

.

Maitre,

Ne vous manquait-il pas des elfes de maisons au château de Salazar (3) ?

Votre dévoué serviteur

.

**Chère Minerva,**

**Je vous écris cette note pour vous informer que la soirée Poker mensuelle sera décalée au 16 de ce mois, vu que Filius ne peut être présent le 7.**

**Severus**

.

**_Alors Minnie !_**

**_Prête à rouler sous la table ma ptite chatte ?! Qu'es' qu'on va s'marrer c'soir hihi !_**

**_Pom-mie_**

[NDA : Nous informons que les fautes sont véritables et non-modifiées]

.

Ma chère Poppie,

Vous avez encore bu la liqueur de Pomona. Vous savez pourtant que c'est très fort. Allez donc vous allonger.

En passant, je vous informe que notre soirée est repoussé au 16.

Minerva

.

**_Ooooh Non ! Je voulais voir si Sev' portait le caleçon 'arlequin' en cachemire et fourrure qu'Albi lui a offert à la rentrée._**

**_Pom-mie_**

.

_Cher Potter,_

_Actuellement, je suis trois rangs derrière toi, pendant l'intercours de Métamorphoses. Tu savais que Romildia Vaine était amie avec Parvati Patil ? Elles ont commencé à se rapprocher il y a trois jours et depuis Vaine est quasiment collée à elle._

_Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que j'ai une vue plongeante sur elle, sa main plongée dans ton sac et une jolie petite lettre toute rose avec pleins de cœurs faits en strass. Lettre que je sais déjà enchantée pour que ce qui est écrit te reste imprimé dans le cerveau pendant environ une semaine._

_Juste comme ça, au cas tu aurais envie d'avoir le cerveau vide -ce qui ne changerais pas vraiment de tes habitudes-._

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Malfoy,

Je suppose que je dois te remercier de ton avertissement. Heureux de constater que mon cerveau restera vide. Cela dit, j'ai une question : tu joues les concierges ou ta vie est tellement insipide que tu te distrais en espionnant celle des autres ?

Harry Potter

.

_Cher Potter,_

_Me voyant obliger de parfaire ta culture, j'accepte de te livrer une petite information. Alors, apprends et retiens : un Serpentard se doit d'être très observateur. Tout comme le Gryffondor se doit de se conduire en parfait imbécile et foncer tête baissée dans le danger sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à un plan._

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Oo~ Bonjour Ginny, comment vas tu ?

Tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussures ? Elles sont faciles à reconnaître : des nargoles s'amusent avec les lacets.

Luna ~oO

.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Deuxième chapitre !

(1) corrections de cognards: conards, connards, cornards ...

(2) Figures de Quidditch (allez voir sur la page wiki d'Harry Potter)

(3) correction de Salazar : salopard ... -_-"

Bises tout le monde ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Chère petite pourriture de Malfoy

**Auteur:** Blue Pyro kiseru au bec

**Genre :** Humor, Romance, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Drarry (Ouiiii, c'est pas original. Mais j'm'en fous ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de HP appartienne à J. K. Rowling

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Vous ne savez même pas **_à quel point_** j'ai été euphorique en lisant toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. J'ai même dansé et chanté de joie, je vous jure.

Bon, déjà on m'a rassuré sur mon humour (pitoyable), ça fait plaisir. Je vois aussi que j'ai de plus en plus de followers, merci beaucoup à vous aussi ^^.

Et voilà le troisième chapitre. Il m'a donné un peu de mal vous savez, je trouvais (trouve) ça vraiment mauvais. Enjoy !

Blue Pyro kiseru au bec.

* * *

.

Cher Albus,

Je vous ai vu dans le parc pas plus tard que tout à l'heure. Entrain de faire du vélo. Sur les citrouilles d'Hagrid.

N'avez vous rien d'autre à faire ? Comme remplir des papiers, gérer l'école, ce genre de choses.

Minerva.

.

Cher Gred,

Je crois que nous sommes dans une impasse.

Forge

.

Cher Forge,

Pourquoi donc ? Rogue a découvert nos projets de sabotages de chaudrons ? Ou Rusard celui d'organiser une collecte pour sa chirurgie plastique du visage ?

Gred

.

Cher Gred,

Bien pire que ça. Maman a découvert que nous avions remplacé le sirop de Tante Muriel par son whisky Pur-Feu modifié.

Forge

.

Cher Forge

On est mort.

Gred

.

Cher Gred,

J'ai été heureux de te connaitre, ce depuis notre séparation cellulaire. Ton existence a remplit la mienne de joie. Adieu.

Forge

.

**_Cher Lucius,_**

**_Mon amour, vous n'auriez pas vu les bijoux que votre mère m'avait offert pour nos noces de bois ? Impossible de mettre la main dessus aujourd'hui et ce sont les seuls qui vont avec ma robe de velours bleu roi. Celle que je dois porter pour les mondanités de demain. Par ailleurs, dois-je mettre les escarpins bleus ou les bottines blanches ?_**

**_Narcissa_**

.

_Chère Narcissa,_

_Ne sont-ils pas dans la boite en ébène, dans le 3e tiroir de votre coiffeuse ?_

_Si la robe dont vous me parlez est celle que je vous ai offerte pour votre anniversaire, mon aimée, je vous conseille les bottines blanches. Elles iront avec les rubans de la jupe et les broderies de votre corsage._

_Lucius_

(1)

.

Cher Seam'

Laisse tomber la soirée entre mecs d'aujourd'hui. Les autres pourront pas venir.

Dean

.

Cher Dean,

Pourquoi ?

Seamus

.

Cher Seamus,

Quelqu'un a pris des photos de Ginny et d'Hermione sous la douche et les a distribué à pas mal de monde. En ce moment, elles envoient à l'infirmerie tout ceux qui ont vus les photos.

Les frères Weasley et Harry ont littéralement pété un câble. Ils "interrogent" toutes les personnes qu'ils croisent.

Dean

.

Cher Dean,

Ils ont pensé à Crivey ?

Seamus

.

Cher Seamus,

Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tardé. Le pauvre. Quand ils vont l'attraper.

Dean

.

Cher Théo,

J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vendu Crivey à Granger, la troupe Weasley et Potter. Est ce vrai ?

Blaise Zabini

.

**Cher Zabini,**

**En effet. Contre 5 gallions ( ce Crivey ne vaut pas grand chose).**

**Je le vois déjà, baignant dans son sang, atrocement mutilé. Il prierait pour sa vie, mais ses juges seront impitoyables. Ils l'emmèneront dans les cachots les plus profonds, là où même Salazar Serpentard aurait hésité à aller, l'attacheront à une table de torture et commenceront leur sinistre œuvre. Le sang recouvrait les murs, et ses cris résonneraient encore des années après sa mort. La peur, l'horreur, la cruauté suinteraient de cet endroit, au point d'en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête et hérisser les poils de la nuque. Et le mot "Pervers" gravé dans le mur ne s'effacerait que bien des siècles après.**

**Mais c'est un Gryffondor. Dons il n'est pas important.**

**Théodore Nott**

.

Cher Dean,

Paix à son âme.

Seamus

.

Cher Théo,

T'es flippant comme gars toi.

Blaise Zabini

.

**Cher Zabini,**

**Tu m'en vois désolé. (2)**

**Théodore Nott**

.

Ron,

Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu as vaincu un troll en l'assommant avec sa propre massue, tu as déjoué le grand échiquier de McGonagall, tu es descendu avec moi dans la Chambre des Secrets, et tu as fait face à des araignées géantes, alors que tu es arachnophobe !

Enfin Ron, ne sois pas ridicule ! Va la voir, respire un bon coup et dis lui ! C'est pas si difficile que ça quand même.

Harry

.

_Harry,_

_Oui, mais c'était différent ! C'était des trolls, des statues et des araignées. Là, c'est Hermione._

_Puis, je veux pas dire, mais ça t'as pris 1 mois pour aller voir Cho Chang. Rien que pour demander de t'accompagner au bal de Noël._

_Ron_

.

Ron,

Allons, justement. C'est juste Hermione. Notre amie. Pas un dragon.

Hum ... Certes. Mais regarde où ça m'a mené d'attendre aussi longtemps. Mais de toute façon, c'est pas comparable, je ne la fréquentais pas tant que ça. Hermione, on l'a connait depuis très longtemps. Vous vous êtes souvent disputés, mais toujours réconciliés non ? Vous vous entendez bien et tout et tout.

Harry

.

_Harry,_

_Tu as probablement raison. Je dois aller la voir ! Après tout je suis un Gryffondor ! Je me calme, je respire et je lui dis tout._

_Ron_

.

Ron,

De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais cacher longtemps à Hermione que tu as perdu le livre qu'elle t'a passé.

Harry

.

[Haha ! Vous y avez crus hein ?]

* * *

(1) J'adore le couple Lucius/Narcissa, je les trouve trop mignon ^.^ !

(2) Je vois très bien Thé en mode "Indifférence totale et profonde", répondant en lisant un bouquin, dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Serpentard.

En espérant que ça vous a plu ^^!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Chère petite pourriture de Malfoy

**Auteur:** Blue Pyro kiseru au bec

**Genre :** Humor, Romance, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Drarry (Ouiiii, c'est pas original. Mais j'm'en fous ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de HP appartienne à J. K. Rowling

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? (cette phrase va finir par devenir ma marque de fabrique)

Désoléeee pour le retard ! J'incline profondément devant vous pour votre clémence. Mais maintenant que mes examens sont terminés, que la Japan Expo est finie (d'ailleurs, c'était super), j'ai le temps de vous faire des chapitres, de continuer et peaufiner mes fictions. Et je me sens déjà toute frétillante devant ce très long boulot qui devrait me tenir occupée une bonne partie des vacances !

Mais revenons à vous.

Bon apparemment j'ai pas trop à m'en faire, j'ai fait rouler de rire plusieurs d'entre vous à ce que vous m'avez dit ^^.

Je remercie encore tout le monde pour leur reviews ou following (je vous adore les filles ... mecs ?), même si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde (je pense notamment à Rose-Eliade ou Elia Noshi) car je ne savais tout bêtement pas quoi répondre.

Les échanges entre Drago et Harry ont beaucoup manqué à ce que j'ai remarqué. J'en suis à la fois désolée, surprise et ravie : je ne pensais pas que cela vous manquerait à ce point. Gomeeenaisaiiiiii ! *s'incline bas* Le couple Draco x Harry a aussi suscité des questions : ne vous inquiétiez pas il existera, c'est juste que je veux écrire tout le déroulement de la chose et pas vous balancer ce couple à la figure sans aucune explication. De ce fait cette fiction risque de durer un peu. Mais avouons le, on adore ça !

Bon bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon message à rallonge. Bonne lecture !

Blue Pyro

* * *

.

Cher Fred,

Tout est en place ?

George

.

Cher George,

Préparé, paré, enclenché. Manque plus que toi.

Fred

.

Cher Fred,

Cool. On est ..

George

.

Cher George,

... les meilleurs ! Ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs ! McGo' va faire une syncope !

Fred

.

Malfoy,

McGonagall vient de me prévenir que notre colle se fera de 21 h à 23 h, de ce soir à Jeudi, salle des enchantements.

Harry Potter

.

_Cher Potter,_

_T'aurais pu éviter de crier tes insultes -presque aussi ridicules que le fait que tu clames partout que le vieux est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps- aussi fort, ça nous aurait éviter cette semaine de colle._

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Malfoy,

Tu avais qu'à ne pas me provoquer dans ce couloir. Et Dumbledore est le plus grand et puissant sorcier de tous les temps, cela n'a rien de ridicule de le dire. Personne ne peut le battre.

Harry Potter

.

_Cher Potter,_

_Ton attitude à prendre systématiquement sa défense commence à m'inquiéter un peu. Tes réactions sont quelque peu disproportionnées quand même._

_Sache que je n'ai absolument rien contre la gérontophilie: tu peux continuer de masturber sur notre bien-aimé directeur et t'imaginer chevaucher son vieux corps ridé et couvert de tâches de vieillesse _**(1)**_, voire lui proposer un plan cul au détour d'un couloir si ça te tente, tout cela ne me regardant absolument pas. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu trop vieux pour toi ?_

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Malfoy,

J'ai failli vomir en lisant ta lettre. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu arrives à former des idées aussi écœurantes et révoltantes que celles que tu viens de m'exposer.

Avec tout le dégoût qu'il est humainement possible d'avoir,

Harry Potter

.

_Cher Potter,_

_Et dire que j'aurai manqué la symphonie gargouillante que ton estomac aurait fait. Dommage._

_Psychologie Serpentarde, tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais si faire la bête à deux dos avec Dumby te dérange tellement, je peux t'avoir un rendez-vous avec Rogue ou Trelawney si tu veux. Je suis sur qu'ils seront d'accord pour un plan à trois. Tu préfères les cachots ou la tour ?_

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Merci Malfoy. Je peux aller m'arracher les yeux maintenant et vomir en espérant oublier cette conversation un jour.

Harry Potter

.

_Cher Potter,_

_A ton service._

_Drago Malfoy_

.

_**CHIEUSE MESSAGERI(QU)E !**_

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**

Bon je vous interrompe un peu au milieu de la fic parce que je sais que peu de personnes lit les messages en haut de chapitres -je plaide coupable- et comme c'est important pour cette fic', je vous ennuie un petit peu.

Je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéressait d'avoir un chapitre sur l'époque des maraudeurs (ou même plusieurs) ou même avant si vous voulez. Si oui, laissez moi un commentaire : même juste un "oui" ou "ok" ou encore "ui" sans explication suffira. Je sais aussi que certains lisent sans laisser de commentaires ou sans follower - je plaide à nouveau coupable-, mais ça serait cool de faire une exception.

Sinon, laissez moi des suggestions aussi. je veux pas dire mais parfois je sèche un peu pour les sujets de lettres, alors si vous pouvez m'aider ...

Bref, à bientôt, bonnes vacances, portez vous bien, j'vous adore les gars. A plus en bas de la page.

.

_Chère Millicent,_

_C'est bon, la virée shopping peut se faire. J'ai parlé à Rogue, il est d'accord. On se retrouve à la Grande Porte, 14 h ?_

_Pansy Parkinson_

.

Chère Parvati,

Je viens de voir Parkinson faire à mort de la lèche à Rogue. C'est dingue comme elle est en mode paillasson avec lui, gentille, polie, conciliante, super hypocrite. Et puis comment il est tout sucre tout miel avec elle ! Genre en mode agréable.

Lavande

.

**Chère Lavande,**

**Rogue agréable ? T'es sûre de ne pas avoir la berlue ? C'est impossible qu'il soit sympathique ce mec.**

**Parvati**

.

Chère Parvati,

Si si. Même qu'il souriait. Terrifiant.

Ça m'a trop étonné. Il est tellement froid et chiant qu'on dirait qu'il est frustré sexuellement.

Lavande

.

**Chère Lavande,**

**Tu crois que ça fait combien de temps qu'il l'a pas fait ?**

**Parvati**

.

Chère Parvati,

Avec sa gueule de chauve-souris trempée dans de la pisse de rat et son corps de spectre atrophié? Il est toujours puceau ma vieille ! Même les putes doivent le refuser en voyant sa tête.

Il doit se la secouer tout seul dans son lit le soir puis piquer une crise de nerf à poil parce qu'il a toujours pas trempé le biscuit.

Lavande

.

**Lavande,**

**Ah ! T'es dég', sérieux. J'ai l'image mentale, c'est pas beau. Je visualise trop sa tête pendant qu'il se masturbe maintenant : ses cheveux gras collé à son visage en sueur, avec son teint jaunâtre là et il halète avec son haleine de chacal. J'vais vomir.**

**Parvati**

.

Parvati,

LOL. Argh ! Moi aussi j'ai l'image mentale maintenant. Beurk !

Lavande

.

**Chère Minerva,**

**J'ai remarqué que vos élèves, Miss Patil et Miss Brown ne cessent de me fixer depuis quelques jours, d'un air fasciné. Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?**

**Severus Rogue**

.

Cher Severus,

Ne vous en faites pas tant, les hormones doivent juste les travailler, c'est tout. Elles doivent chercher un homme mûr pour assouvir leur fantasme. C'est très courant de prendre un professeur pour amant dans leur imagination d'adolescente.

Minerva

.

**Chère Minerva,**

_**C'est censé me rassurer ?!**_

**Severus Rogue**

**P.S. : Je ne vous poserais aucune question sur vos fantasmes d'adolescence.**

* * *

**(1)** : Comme dirait un certain Links The Sun : visualise, visualise.

**(2) **: STOOOOOOP ! ON POSE LA MITRAILLEUSE ET LES BANDEROLES INSULTANTES ! J'AI DIS ON POSE LA MITRAILLEUSE ET LES BANDEROLES ! Voilà, voilà, doucement ... Donc. Je ne suis pas une fervente détractrice de Sev', les fans, on se calme. A vrai dire, quand on me dit Severus Rogue (ou Snape) j'ai tendance à imaginer un grand homme aux allures sombres et mystérieuses, au regard envoutant et profond, avec un corps de dieu grec malgré un nez un peu proéminent. Hum, sexy. Mais dans le livre, que je critique ouvertement pour le manque de construction et de cohérence très voyant quand on regarde d'un peu plus près, il est décrit comme quelqu'un de peu gâté par la nature. Cela dit je soupçonne fortement Rowlings d'être du côté des Griffon' et donc d'exagérer à outrance sa disgrâce physique.

.

Voilà, voilà. Le quatrième chapitre est enfin sorti, après un mois de gestation dans mes dossiers et une finition faite à la va-vite. Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine fois !

Blue Pyro


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Chère petite pourriture de Malfoy

**Auteur:** Blue Pyro kiseru au bec

**Genre :** Humor, Romance, dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Drarry (Ouiiii, c'est pas original. Mais j'm'en fous ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de HP appartienne à J. K. Rowling

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?

Eh eh ! Je dois dire que je suis fière de moi sur ce coup là. Ça ne fait que 14 jours depuis la dernière update ! Je suis heureuse que l'idée de faire un chapitre sur les années Maraudeurs vous plaise. Et je suis très contente d'avoir autant de followers et de views ( plus de 1300 viws O.O !) pour mes débuts. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant plus que CPPDM est une fiction dont j'ai eu l'idée comme ça, sans réellement en avoir envie.

Par contre ... ça aurait été gentil d'avoir commenter mon travail aussi pour le chapitre 4 ... *va déprimer dans un coin de ma chambre*

Sinon, vous avez remarqué ? J'ai changé d'avatar ^^ (c'est moi qu'il l'ai fait x) *toute fière* ... il est moche hein ? Je sais).

Allez, bonne lecture !

Blue Pyro kiseru au bec

* * *

.

Chers Mr. et Mrs Weasley,

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vos fils Frederic et George se verront écoper de quatre mois de retenue au vu de leurs récentes activités. Voyez vous, vos fils ont trouvé amusant de, successivement, transformer **_la moitié de l'école_ **en animaux, déclencher une véritable **_guerre_ **de **_nourriture_** entre les maisons en plein repas de midi, et enfin faire exploser **_32_** artifices du Docteur Flibuste en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Cela fait leur 456e infraction au règlement et les déclarent comme les élèves plus collés de Poudlard derrière les Maraudeurs ! Et nous ne sommes encore qu'en **_octobre_** ! J'aimerais beaucoup que vous arriviez à résonner ces garçons, car là ils dépassent réellement les limites, c'est un scandale jamais répertorié !

[ ...]

Même au temps des Maraudeurs, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, le château était calme ! Vos fils ont fait très forts, aucun ici rechigne à les considérer comme leurs dignes successeurs. Même moi, qui a été leur Directrice de Maison ! C'est ...

[...]

En mille ans, nous n'avions jamais vus ça ! Les Fondateurs s'arracheraient les cheveux et se retourneraient dans leur tombe s'ils savaient ! Quel bel exemple pour la jeunesse ! Malheureusement, cela s'étend à tous, jusqu'aux premières années. Le désordre, le chaos semble être l'élément naturel de ces enfants. Nous ne pouvons plus laisser ce genre de comportement impuni. Il est tout simplement scandaleux que ..

[...]

Vos fils sont de très bons sorciers, des garçons brillants et intelligents, des inventeurs de génie, mais ils ne se canalisent pas comme il le faudrait. Ils préfèrent les farces aux études. Bien sur, cela apporte de la détente au château et les rires sont beaucoup plus présents depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je m'inquiète très sérieusement sur leur avenir. Voyez vous les ...

[...]

Pourquoi ne pas leur conseiller une voie de chercheurs magiques, ou d'inventeurs de sorts pour le Ministère ? Ca ne devrait pas leur poser de problèmes et c'est un travail très bien payer. Je suis sûre qu'ils y trouveront leur place ...

[...]

Avec mes salutations distinguées,

Minerva McGonagall

.

_Cher Blaise,_

_Peux tu me dire ce qui t'a pris de verser cette huile de foie de Strangulot avant les pattes de chenilles pourpres ? Théodore a finit à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais même pas quels vont être les effets secondaires !_

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Cher Drago,

Sache que c'était tout à fait accidentel ! J'ai été distrait et j'ai versé l'huile sans faire attention. Je sais que Théodore est à l'infirmerie, merci. Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

Blaise Zabini

.

_ Mon cher Blaise, mon cher futur **cadavre**,_

_Je reviens tout juste de l'infirmerie. Apparemment, le mélange que tu nous as concocté hier a un effet surprenant. En plus d'avoir failli finir chauve, Théo' ne pourra plus venir en cours de Potions pendant encore au moins deux semaines après la fin de son alitement. Car tu vois, ton mélange agira comme répulsif pendant toute cette durée, le temps que les traces disparaissent. Et Théo n'aime pas manquer les cours._

_Autrement dit, tu vas morfler._

_Curieusement amusé,_

_Drago Malfoy_

.

**Chère Minerva,**

**J'ai appris que vous aviez collé les jumeaux Weasley pour les quatre mois à venir et forcé à récurer toutes les toilettes du château avec leur propre brosse à dents. N'est-ce pas un peu sévère ?**

**Albus Dumbledore**

.

Cher Albus,

Sauf votre respect, il était hors de question que ces énergumènes s'en tirent aussi facilement, même si ce sont mes propres élèves. Cessez de faire du favoritisme.

Minerva McGonagall

.

**Chère Minerva,**

**Que vous êtes dure ma chère ! Allons, allons, ne vous fâchez pas. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas prendre le thé cet après-midi ?**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S. : Je ne fais pas de favoritisme. Bien que je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie qu'en vous voyant couverte de purée sous votre forme féline.**

.

Cher Malfoy,

Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me prêter ton devoir en Sortilèges, que je puisse le recopier ?

Amicalement,

Théodore Nott

.

_Cher Nott,_

_Flitwick a donné ce devoir il y a deux semaines. Tu aurais du avoir largement le temps de le faire : tu finis toujours les devoirs avant tout le monde. Qu'est ce qui t'a retardé ?_

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Cher Malfoy,

Je n'ai pas eu le temps ces derniers jours. J'ai passé mes nuits dans les labos pour rattraper les heures que j'ai manqué en Potions à cause de l'erreur de Zabini. Je ne suis ressortis qu'hier soir et me suis effondré sur un des canapés de la salle commune pour m'endormir. Alors, tu veux bien me passer ce fichu devoir ?

Théodore Nott

.

_Cher Nott,_

_Quoi ? Attends, attends. Tu veux dire que la loque avec les habits dépareillés et tachés de gras, les cheveux en pétards et une tête de déterré, qui trainait couvert de morceaux de tripes dans la salle commune hier soir, c'était toi ?!_

_Ébahis,_

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Cher Malfoy,

En effet, c'était bien moi. Ton devoir ?

Agacé,

Théodore Nott

.

_Cher Nott,_

_Je te conseille de taire ceci, ça pourrait te causer du tord. Par pur souci d'amitié, amitié qui nous lie depuis la petite enfance, je cacherais ces lettres. Bien entendu, je garde ça sous le coude. Mon devoir est joint à celle-ci._

_Dois je prévenir Zabini de courir vite et loin ?_

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Cher Malfoy,

Merci. Pour le devoir et les lettres. Ne t'inquiètes pas, au nom des liens profonds qui nous attache, je tacherai d'oublier les si belles photos prises lors de ta première cuite, dont j'ai fait, en toute innocence, plusieurs copies.

Si tu veux revoir ce crétin en bon état, je te conseille oui.

Théodore Nott

.

_Cher Blaise,_

_Théo' a récupéré. Il t'en veut. Je te conseille de fuir loin, très loin et le plus vite possible._

_Drago Malfoy_

.

Cher Drago,

Tu crois que j'avais pas prévu le coup ? Je suis déjà dans ma cachette.

Blaise Zabini

.

**_Vous en avez marre des heures de cours à rallonge ? Des monologues insupportables sur la dernière guerre gobeline du 15è siècle, ou l'importance de l'utilisation des pattes de crabes de feu dans l'élaboration des potions ? Vous préfériez finir à l'infirmerie plutôt que de subir cette torture que tous osent appeler école ? Vous adorez faire des farces aux profs et amuser la galerie ?_**

**_NOUS avons la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Finies, envolées, disparues, les heures de galère et d'ennui ! Pour seulement 2 galions, testez nos produits miracles :_**

**_La Crème Canari : ce délicieux flan à la crème vous couvrira de plumes en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch ! Testez le sur vos amis ! Idéal pour les cours de Métamorphose, non ?_**

**_Envie de sécher un cours de potions ? Pas de problème : les Longues Langues sont ce qu'ils vous faut !_**

**_Il y a un orage dehors, vous êtes fatigué(e), à peine assez courageux(euse) pour ouvrir les yeux, et votre capitaine d'équipe de Quidditch est un dangereux fou qui vous traine sur le terrain par tous temps avec un sourire sadique ? Les Néo-sang vous garantiront une journée de repos !_**

**_Toutes sortes d'articles vous attendent et ne demandent qu'à être tester par vos soins. De la petite farce au tour de maitre qui force le respect, en passant par les envies de flemme aiguës, nous pouvons vous aider et vous fournir !_**

**_Pour nous contacter, venez voir nos produits et envoyez vos demandes et règlements par hiboux à Fred et George Weasley, élèves de Gryffondor._**

**_F & G_**

**_W._**

**[ Note : écrit en tout petit]** Tout problème vis-à-vis des produits portant l'étiquette "En cours de Test" ne nous sera pas incombé.

.

Cher Malfoy,

Tu peux me dire ce qui a poussé Zabini à se réfugier dans notre salle commune cette nuit ? Non pas qu'on aimerait des explications, mais vois tu, il est quand même assez étrange et troublant de voir un _Serpentard_ se cacher derrière notre cheminée, à _Gryffondor_, l'air de rien avec son sac de couchage, et nous demander de surtout rien dire aux autres membres de sa maison.

Harry Potter

.

_Cher Potter,_

_Ah, c'est donc chez vous qu'il se terrait. Blaise se cache de la vengeance de Théodore Nott. C'est plutôt une bonne cachette : aucun Serpentard sain d'esprit n'irait dans votre salle commune. Ne vous en faites pas, Zabini devrait partir dans l'après-midi, histoire de brouiller les pistes._

_Drago Malfoy_

.

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'écris beaucoup sur les Serpentards. Mais c'est normal en même temps, ce sont mes personnages préférés :3 !

Voldemort : Parfois j'aimerais que non ...

Alors, cela vous a t il plut ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews ^^ !

Blue Pyro


	6. Message

Salut tout le monde !

Eh non, pas de chapitre cette fois, je suis désolée.

Mais passons à la raison de ce petit message.  
Je me suis faite cambriolée pendant mes vacances.  
Et les cambrioleurs ont embarqué l'ordi. (Là j'écris depuis mon portable autant vous dire qu'on a vu mieux).  
- Extérieurement je parais très calme et zen, mais a l'intérieur je jouis mentalement en m'imaginant leur casser les rotules, leur arracher les yeux et les couilles (ou ovaires) pour les leur faire bouffer et enfin leur faire subir le supplice du pal  
Voldemort : et c'est moi le déranger après.  
Oui Tomi. Toi tu es un psychopathe. Moi, je suis juste en colère ^^.  
Enfin, je plaisante. Mais je suis en colère quand même. -

Donc, en attendant que l'assurance rembourse, je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose. Encore désolée. Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses : je pourrais m'avancer dans mes écrits et les publier plus rapidement.

Allez, bisous tout le monde !

Blue Pyro


End file.
